hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel(Gal Mizrahi)
Israel (Lilah Cochav) Israel a.k.a. Lilah Cochav, is a fanmade female character in the Hetalia Axis Powers/Hetalia World Series. No copyright intended. All rights go to Ewndy and Buono Tomato. Appearance Israel appears to have bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Her hair is wavy and shoulder-length, and is considered to be quite pretty. For the sake of protection from heat and hygiene, however, it is often braided. She also has a small Ohage draping down from her awkwardly cut bangs in a J-shape, which stands for "Jewish," Israel's national religion. The small tuft sticking up from the top of her head represents that Israel will stick up for her people. She is shown wearing a green battle uniform, although she typically wears a long, modest white dress, a star of David her sister Judea gave her for her birthday, and a white shawl portraying the blue star of David on the back (not shown). When she is working on the kibbutzes, she wears a white t-shirt and overalls. However, no matter what outfit she wears, Israel will always wear her black Jewish star necklace she received from Judea years back. Personality and Interests Israel appears to be very kind, and helps other countries in need even if she's down herself. She is brave, and dislikes the fact that America views her as a damsel in distress when Egypt tries to harm her and her brother, Zion. She is polite and smart, but gets easily angry when somebody messes with her or Zion. She is portrayed as calm, intelligent, and big-hearted, even if others view her as defenseless or weak. She tries to act like her deceased sister, Judea, but she can't muster the confidence or steely presence. She is selfless and strives to never think one selfish thought for herself. Music is very important to her; there is one scene in which Judea is singing Rakafeet to a younger Israel. Though she is young, Israel is ready to defend her nation no matter what. She is young, but her spirit is strong. And while she appears polite, she has lots of energy which can be seen by how she releases it. Israel must always be doing something. Whether it is haggling at the shuk, reading, training, or making noise, Israel can't just sit and think. Due to constant traffic, she often refrains to means of travel besides car. Israel Marukaite Chikyuu Nee nee אבא Faraferu wo choudai Nee nee אימה nee nee אימה Mukashi ne tabeta pitapan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Yoi tabemono to suripu; Youki sekisatsu "Shion bureina, Amerika bureina, Ejipto bureina, doko no baka!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Isuraeru! Yama koete chikyuu Tani koete chikyuu Dokuritsu sa chikyuu Ore Isuraeru! Aa Ikutsu no shio Jikasei resupi Sekai ishi tsudzukeru Tsuyoi mama de iru Nee nee אחי, aisukurimu wo choudai Hai hai ילד (ore o hottoite) Sou da yo סבה heiwa ga ichiban Tsuyoi seicho suru nogyo Nee nee אבא Koroha mo kudasai Nee nee אימה nee nee אימה Ano toki tabeta pitapan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Amai rougerach Yorokobi no shochodearu Marukaite chikyuu Amrika to wa shinyuu Koshin chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Wakai koro kara Jinsei wa kibishita Dakedo unmei sa Daisuki sa Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Heiwa ga kuru made Ore wa tatakai tsuszukeru yo English Lyrics - Hey hey daddy, hand me the falafel! hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy! I can't get the taste of that pita from before out of my head! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! I'm Israel Cultivate the Earth Harvest the Earth Providing for the nation, the Earth I'm Israel. Ah, with just a stroke of paint, the wonderful world can be seen! Good food and good sleep bring a healthy life! "Zion is rude, America is rude, Egypt is rude! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! I'm Israel. Crossing a mountain, the earth Crossing the valleys, the earth Of independence, the earth I'm Israel. Ah, with a pinch of salt a homemade recipe The world will continue turning and I'll continue being strong! Hey hey brother, can i have some ice cream? Hey hey, kiddo, Leave me alone! That's right, grandpa, peace is nice! One day, I'll grow strong! Hey hey daddy! Can I please have Fenugreek? hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy! i can't get the taste of that pita I ate a while ago out of my head! Sweet rougelach Is a symbol of joy! Draw a circle, there's earth! America is my dear friend. The ever-growig, ever-changing, the Earth, I am Israel. From youth, My life was full of struggles. But even so, fate Is meant to be accepted. Ah, throughout the world, sleeps the recipe of joy! Until peace comes, I'll continue my fight! Hebrew Lyrics - הי הי אבא, תבי את בפלפל! הי הי אמא, הי הי אמא! אני לא יכולה לישכוח את התם של הפיתה שאכלתי לפנה פם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם תצירו עיגול, זה העולם אני ישראל לטפח את העולם לקציר את העולם בישביל העם, העולם אני ישראל אה, אים רק מברשת רועים את העולם היפה אוכל ושנה טובה מביים חיים בריים! ״ציון מפגר, אמריקה מפגר, מצרים מפגר, כולם פו סטומים!״ תצירו עיגול, זה העולם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם תצירו עיגול, זה העולם אני ישראל לחצות הר, העולם לחצות עמקים, העולם של עצמעות, העולם אני ישראל אה, אים תיפה של מלח רסיפי מי הביית העולם ממשיחה לישתובב ואני אדין מחזיקה הי הי אחי, גלידה וכשה? הי הי ילד, תשיר אותי לבד! הי הי סבה, שלום הוא טוב! יום רחד אני יהיה חזקה… הי הי אמא חלבה וכשה, הי הי אבא, הי הי אבא! אני לא יכולה לישכוח את תם של הפיתה מילפני פם! רוגלח מתוקה היא שמל של שימחה תציר עיגול זה העולם. אמריקה הוא חבר טוב. העולם המשובבת אני ישראל אה, מילדות, החיים שלי היו כשים! אבל משכורה כורה, וזה בסדר גמור. אה, בכול העולם, יושנת הרסיפי לשימחה! אד ששלום בה, אני ימשיח המילחמה! Relationships America (Alfred) As well as being her main love interest, America is also one of Israel's very good friends. He views her as a country he constantly needs to protect, even though she's told him numerous times that she can fend for herself and not to worry about her. They have a playful relationship, and she views him as a kind-hearted dofus. The two are often bickering over who has better culture. Due to the fact that a majority of Israel's TV shows are dubbed from America, Alfred often calls Israel unoriginal. In return, Israel says that he is a second England. America always laughs at this and pats Israel's back. He often joins in Israel's constant battles against Egypt and Arab nations, in attempt to get Israel to call him the hero. In turn, she says she could handle it herself and calls him her nickname, "תמבל אמריקי," meaning "American doofus." Even so, America feels protective of Israel since so many of her former bosses had only kept her for power and money. He doesn't want her to end up dead, and is constantly sending her money and troops. Israel admires America's culture, though she is reluctant to admit. She will always look up to him and love him, as little as it shows. Canada (Matthew) Though Israel has lots of energy, she sometimes feels like not talking and being alone. During those times, she'll look for Canada. He always lends her a shoulder, and she barely feels as though anyone is judging her. The two both bond over their dislike of Alfred's obnoxiousness. They also both invent things for the better of the world, and have a fund together to help make a better Earth. However, whenever they ask others for donations, no one sees Canada and everyone thinks Israel is trying to mess with them. Zion (Avi/Zoher) Zion is Israel's older brother, and they seem to have a very intimate relationship. They live together and are seen many times to be having a deep conversation with each other, whether it's light-hearted and playful or serious and morbid. He mentions Judea a few times, which seems to anger Israel, seeing as though when he mentioned her at a world meeting Israel slapped his face in anger. But that was one of the only times he angered Israel; otherwise, they have a relationship stronger than any romantic or parental love. Though Zion sometimes pushed Israel over with requests, she still looks after him. In return, he cares for her. He feels a little overprotective of Israel, and has felt so since Judea's death. He dislikes seeing her with America, partly out of jealousy. He feels as though Israel should control her emotions more. Whenever anyone or anything reminds her of Judea, she runs off and that irks Zion. Judea (Eden/ Zehava) Judea is Israel's deceased older sibling. They appeared to have a very strong relationship, seeing as though Israel can still be affected whenever someone speaks of even her name. She was a role model, the country Israel always wanted to be when she grew up. She seemed to have a playful relationship with Israel, seeing as though in one scene of Israel's childhood Judea was telling jokes and braiding Israel's hair with flowers while they sat around a campfire. Judea never asked Israel what upset her whenever she cried. She would only ask Israel if she needed a shoulder, and Israel would always reply yes than cry until she felt less upset. Judea was always very virtuous, and Israel admires that. She would have given up on religion to focus on her economy if Judea wasn't so religious. Germany (Ludwig) Israel appears to have a respectable relationship with Germany. Her brother is still quite hostile with him- or at least he is regarding World War 2- but even if Israel's a little cold with him, she respects him and he respects her. The two have close trading and economic relationships, and both openly permit gay marriage. However, Israel doesn't like to converse with Germany due to lack of common interest. Prussia (Gilbert) Israel doesn't generally like Prussia, and he annoys her quite a bit. She, however, will stand him if she needs to. During the crusades and times of the Teutonic knights, he invaded her vital regions. This upset her really much, and made Zion want to stab Gilbert. France (Francis) France never noticed Israel until she became England's colony and attended a world meeting with him. Since then, he wanted her as his own. However, he felt no lust to her. He enjoys her company, yet since he knows her better now, he feels that she is more cute in a puppy way than a hot girl way. When England was forced to give Israel up, France saw opportunity to piss the Brit off further. How? By helping his former territory become a state. He has always made sure she had plenty weapons. However, to his disliking, she uses them for defense against surrounding nations rather than to bomb England. Even so, France admires Israel's determination and Israel admires France's perseverance. France has recently claimed to refuse to greet any country who doesn't recognize Israel. Israel believes that France and England should be nicer, but are still cute together. England (Arthur) England used to be Israel's boss until she declared her independence. He is one of her very good friends; he is seen multiple times having tea with her and even hugging her. He views her as a little sister, which secretly annoys Zion to no end, even if he's grateful to him for keeping Israel as he tried to find shelter. After Turkey's power started dropping in the 1800s, England rescued Israel from his grasp. At first, she was skeptical due to the crusades, in which England, Prussia, and France invaded her vital regions. However, she grew to like him. They are both similar and agree that America is an idiot. When Canada became independent in 1867, Israel comforted England saying she still would stay. Eventually, after world war two, Zion needed a home. The UN decided to give Israel to him again. England had to let her go, but supplied Arab nations with troops in hopes that maybe Zion would get killed and he'd claim Israel for himself. Israel was angry at him for this, but has moved on. The two are now still friends, but not as close as times. Turkey (Sadik) Until England took her away, Turkey was one of Israel's bosses. He could care less about her constant invasion, and seemed to be a pretty bad boss. Nevertheless, Israel is grateful for him for keeping her, even if she's a bit angry about the way he treated her. Even so, she still pesters Zion about how he gave her away and how England was a better boss if she gets angry. Nowadays, Israel is upset how Turkey doesn't agree that she deserves to be a country. Greece (Hercules) Israel and Greece have a so-so relationship. While Greece doesn't have too many feelings towards Israel, Israel adores Greek culture, especially food. When she vacations, she mainly vacations there. Greece often is upset by this, due to the facts that Israel will get into brawls, drive horribly, and take mini soaps from hotel rooms. Israel and Greece collaborate together when needed to. They currently are working on importing oil from Cyprus and Israel to Europe. Israel hopes this will make up for what a horrible tourist she is. Grandpa RomeCategory:AppearanceCategory:Personality and InterestsCategory:Israel Marukaite ChikyuuCategory:Relationships She appears to think of him coldly, seeing as though he was one of Judea's greatest enemies. She is quiet when it regards him; otherwise, she might explode. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries